The Revenge Of Siesel
by Shadow of Destruction
Summary: World War II ends for a Canadian soldier. Upon returning to Canada however, he is attacked on his boat and now the fears of war are back as he faces a deadly race for his life.
1. Chapter 1: The War Is Over

Chapter 1: The War Is Over

Siesel Bernard turned his brown eyes up and looked away from the rough waters that were carrying his ship back to Canada, his grayish hair, or what was left of it, flapped in the wind from the breeze coming over the water, he stood at about 5'8 and was kind of husky. The war was over for him and he was finally heading home, but of course the terrible yet victorious memories flooded back to him as he looked over at the setting sun on the horizon and lost himself in the past again.

_He was back on the beach, Juno Beach. The D-Day invasion had gone as planned and the Canadians were firing away at German defenses of Normandy receiving help from both British and American troops. It was his last battle; although a victorious it was also a terrible one as we watched his friends and partners be killed by German's defending the coasts._ He was still happy that the Allies had won this battle and happy to be going home to his wife and children.

"Sir?" said a gruff voice from behind him, pulling him from his past fantasy world and back into reality and the boat rocking from side to side on the rough waves.

"Hm?" he responded, turning to see one of his captains who was confined to a wheelchair because he had his legs blown off by a land mine. He had brownish hair and deep blue eyes and was incredibly thin.

"P.E.I. is in sight and everyone is getting their things together go get home, we should be their in about twenty minutes if you want to start getting ready," he said.

"Thank you captain, I will do so," he replied, they saluted each other and the captain began to roll back to the crew's quarters.

Siesel sighed and looked back at the sunset. _I wish I could have stayed and fought till the end_, he thought to himself, gunshot wounds to his right shoulder and arm had rendered it useless for a while and the British Prime Minister, and Winston Churchill had ordered him home.

Siesel turned and began to head toward the crew's quarters to get his things and fiddled with his newly earned badges on his jacket, they consisted of the Dieppe Bar (awarded to all involved in the Dieppe Raid of 1942) the Italy Star (awarded for one day of optional services in Sicily or Italy between 11 June 1943 and 08 May 1945), and the 1939-45 Star (awarded for six months service on active operational for Army and Navy and two months of active air-crew service), however before he could take five steps there was sound of automatic gunfire and Siesel's captain, almost at the door leading below deck, flew from his chair and lay dead a few feet away. Instinctively Siesel dove behind a clutter of barrels and poked his head out only slightly to see who was attacking him, as another shot went off directly beside his head, hitting and splintering the barrel the shocking truth hit him. His ship was under attack… from onboard.


	2. Chapter 2: The Young Assassin

Chapter 2: The Young Assassin

As Siesel retreated his head behind the barrels before the hit man had another chance to fire and kill him, he tried to get a mental image about where the gunman was on the boat. His answer came shortly as bullets from the killer's automatic weapon pummeled the top of the barrels his was hiding behind. _He's on the upper deck_. Thinking quickly Siesel lifted up his pant leg and pulled the small pistol from his sock, he checked the clip and sighed in dismay as he realized there were only two bullets left in the clip. "Gotta make these count," he said quietly to himself. He waited for the bullets to stop pelting the barrels then he poked his head up slightly to examine the upper deck. It was empty but he could not be fooled he knew the gunman was hiding behind one of the panels lining the bars of the railing of the upper deck reloading. Then suddenly a figure no more then 5'2 stood up and took aim again at the barrels, he ducked just in time as automatic fire came zooming over his head. He waited and waited for the shooting to stop, finally it did. He poked his head out again to make sure the killer was reloading, he was. Siesel got on his knees behind the barrel and took aim just above the panel roughly where the killers head would come up. He waited for what seemed like forever then finally the assassin emerged and Siesel fired… and hit his shoulder.

A small scream of pain escaped the killer's lips has he dropped the gun onto the lower deck. Siesel shot again hitting the killer in the other shoulder. With a loud high pitched screech, as if he had shot a bird, the killer fell to the deck. Siesel ran toward the ladder to the upper deck scooping up the automatic weapon as he ran. Quickly he climbed the ladder, when he reached the top he was stunned to see the assassin standing up, bleeding from both shoulders, knife in hand. Before Siesel could fire the killer's weapon he lunged at him, thinking fast Siesel threw aside the fire arm and tried to grab the killer's arm but it was too late. Pain shot through his arm as the killer dug the knife into his good arm. Siesel grit his teeth and launched a lethal kick toward the killer's stomach sending him reeling backward and flinging the hood he wore and the hat he had pulled down over his face to fall off revealing… young women!


	3. Chapter 3: Stalemate

Chapter 3: Stalemate

Megan Gaebel fell to the hard wood deck with a thud; the wind had been knocked from her by the kick thrown from the injured Canadian Major General Bernard. She had failed the mission, her commander had told her to sneak onboard the ship, silently kill the entire crew of the ship and all the soldiers heading home and then when Canada was in sight assassinate Major General Bernard and start a new life in Canada without being seen or heard. All the crew were dead by Bernard had lived and now she was as good as dead. Bernard pulled the knife from his arm and headed toward the fallen gun and picked it up, he turned and aimed at her.

"What have happened to my crew, certainly this commotion would have aroused them?" he asked more to himself then to her.

"They're all dead," she said in her regular voice which was nothing more then just over a whisper. "I killed them myself," she finished.

"Well I say you'll soon be joining them," he told her in a sinister, low voice.

All of a sudden Megan heard footsteps and voices, this distracted Bernard and he turned his head toward the new noise. Megan took advantage of this and launched a kick out and tripped him, causing him to fall and letting the knife fly over to her and fire arm fly loose toward the railing. Megan quickly jumped on him and put the knife to his throat.

"I may have failed my commander by being seen and figured out but I will not let him down completely, good-bye Major General," she said as a wicked smile crossed her lips.

Siesel closed his eyes and waited for the pain and death but it never came, instead he felt the female's weight shift off his chest and the knife slide off his throat without causing any damage. He opened his eyes and saw a marine standing over him. The marine out with the butt of his rifle and had a very concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright Major General?" he asked Siesel. But Siesel couldn't speak, he felt weak and queasy he was fading fast, the blood loss from his knife wound was too much and he slipped from consciousness.

Siesel awoke a few hours later, or was it a few hours? How long had he been there? He was in a warm bed in a warm room, all alone. The incident on the boat had shaken him, one minute was relaxed on a boat headed back to his original life then he was almost killed. _Where did that girl go? Who was she?_ He thought to himself, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Siesel sat up quickly just as the door opened slowly and a man in a suit and tie entered he stood at about 6'0 and had short curly black hair and soft brown eyes; he was thin but not skinny and had a friendly expression on his face.

"Siesel Bernard? I'm Police Chief Ronald Ralph, of the Prince Edward Island Police. I'd like to ask you a few questions," he said in a soft cheery voice.

"If you wish officer," Siesel answered in a raspy awkward voice that wasn't his own.

"First of all I want to know what happened," he said.

"I was standing besides the railing of my boat on the way back to Canada, I talked to my captain for a little while then he went back to the cabin. Before he could get to the door automatic gunfire broke out killing him and then the gun was turned on me. I hid behind a very large heap of barrels and boxes as they were pelted with bullets. Luckily I had a pistol on me, I was able to locate the shooter and shoot her in each shoulder which caused her to drop the gun. I then took the gun and apprehended her on the upper deck, then she pulled a knife and we fought. I had her at gunpoint again until marine's boarded. My attention went to them and she tripped me, grabbed the knife and held it to my throat. I remember her teeing me something about her killing my whole crew and something about her commander and not failing him and starting a new life in Canada. The last thing I remember was the concerned face of a young marine who knocked the young women out with his rifle butt," he responded making sure he didn't miss any details.

"Do you have any idea why she was after you," asked the chief.

"I have no idea she just said I was her primary target and her commander that she was doing this for mentioned me personally," he said.

"Hmm," the chief said, jotting what he had been told in his notebook

Then suddenly the door burst open and two guards came in leading the struggling female assassin, anger raging in her eyes and clearly nearly overpowering both guards. It became clear that the fight on the boat was very much a stalemate and that this women would not rest until he was dead.


	4. Chapter 4: Sins Of The Soldier

Chapter 4: Sins Of The Soldier

Megan struggled against the guards who dragged her from her cell and into a small room. She bellowed a few curses and threats in German and continued to struggle; she could feel the guards effort at trying to keep her contained. When he eyes adjusted to the light of the room she saw Bernard sitting on a bed across from a man in suit and tie who sat in a chair scribbling in his notebook.

"Ah, Ms. Gaebel. Wonderful of you to join us," the man in the suit said as a wide smile broke across his face.

"What is this?!?! I will not be swooned by politeness! I came here with a mission, I will kill this soldier, who sat back and watched as his man fall dead to the hail of fire coming from my German brothers and sisters!" Megan screamed. At this the memories came running back to Siesel. The countless bodies of his men dead on the beaches of Normandy and on the streets of various cities, it seemed as if he were going crazy with the horrors of his previous military life. His shell shock was returning and he could barely keep his rage from engulfing him and causing him to murder everyone in the room. _Get yourself under control Siesel._ He thought to himself, _she knows nothing, do not let her accusations take control of you, you can fight it._

"Well by the looks of it young lady I don't believe you have a choice," taunted the guard holding her left, said finally breaking Siesel from his violent thoughts.

With a terrifying shriek of rage the women referred too as Ms. Gaebel broke free of the guards grip. She nailed the one who spoke out in the groin causing him to fall to his knees and she cracked him in the face with her fist sending him sprawling. Before the other guard could react he was send against a wall with a bone crushing kick to the chest, she then kicked him in knee caps, shattering them and rendering him unable to walk. She then walked up to the first guard and stepped on his throat, cutting of his air and leaving him dead where he lay. She then scooped up their pistols out of their belts. This all happened before Siesel and Officer Ralph knew what was happening and next time they blinking they had twin guns aimed at them and again Siesel was staring death in the face.

"Officer….?" She asked pointing the guns at Ralph.

"Officer Ralph, Chief of Police for the bureau," he responded.

"Good, if you can get me out of here without any detection I'll let you live," she threatened. Then she pointed the pistols at Siesel, "but this arrogant, petty, coward of a solider must be destroyed," she finished, taking aim at his head.

That was all Siesel needed to hear, her words went too far and his rage engulfed him. Quickly he flung the comforter of the bed over her head, disorienting her, and then he pounced on her. He knocked the pistols from her hand and started beating her savagely, throwing the comforter off of her so his blows would have more effect. He beat her and beat her smiling wickedly to himself as blood began to trickle from her noise, temple, and mouth.

"SEE WHAT WORDS DO FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE GERMAN WHORE!" he shouted down at the unconscious body of Megan Gaebel.

Suddenly he felt the cold steal of a gun barrel against his neck and stopped his rampage slowly and looked up to see Ralph, standing there with one of the guards pistols aimed down at him.

"Get off her," he said, "its ok we'll lock her away she nor you has to die, just calm down." Then without thinking Siesel's rage burned even brighter as he flicked the gun away and jumped on top of Officer Ralph.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!" He bellowed down at the disgruntled officer beneath him.

"Her name is Megan Gaebel; she is a German assassin part of Hitler's Special Forces. She's only fifteen years old," he responded in a voice that sounded almost out of breath.

_Fifteen! _He thought to himself, the thoughts startled him. He stood up off the officer and stood there still. Where was he? Who was he? He was going crazy, he couldn't see straight. Megan's words came flooding back to him. _Petty coward of a soldier_. What was happening to him, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he had no thoughts or emotions. The last thing he remembered before he dropped to the ground was the concerned voice of Officer Ralph, as Siesel yet again slipped from consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Confinement

Chapter 5: Confinement

Siesel awoke suddenly shaking, he couldn't move, he was dizzy and had no idea where he was. He was unable to see, and then suddenly he realized… he was moving, and a gentle hum of a motor was coming from the front. _I'm in the back of a track and I'm tied to something. _What was he doing here? He had trouble remembering the events from the last time he was conscious but he knew he did something wrong. There were no windows in the box he was concealed in so he had no idea if it was night or day, so without knowing how long he'd been there and having a feeling there was no way could possibly escape from whatever bonded him he relaxed and waited for the trip to end.

A few minutes later he could feel the truck slowing down. _I wonder where I am now_. He thought to himself. Suddenly the truck stopped and two heavy doors were thrown open. Light seeped in as six people loaded into the back, Siesel blinked rapidly to try to adjust his eyes to the light. When they were adjusted he could see four armed guards, two armed with heavy machine guns and two armed with swords, and two fairly muscular unarmed men. Looking to his left he was surprised to see that tied to the wall of the track beside him was the still unconscious body of his Megan Gaebel. He set his anger aside for a minute and realized for the first time how young and beautiful she looked with shoulder length black hair flowing around her face and perfect but young facial features, she was slim and tough looking and graceful as she slept. Those thoughts were quickly swept from him when he w but youngas roughly picked up and shuffled out of the truck by one of the muscular men who had entered, the other one followed with Megan's body. When they were out into the light of day outside of the dark compartment of the track Siesel almost fainted when he realized that both him and Megan were in straitjackets!

"WHERE ARE WE?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?!?! WHY ARE WE IN STRAITJACKETS?!?!" Siesel screamed down to the man carrying him, but he was ignored and they kept walking.

After about five minutes of walking through long hallways of a facility that they were taken into they were deposited together in a windowless room deep inside of it. It seemed like forever that they were in that room but Siesel vowed to himself that whoever decided to put him in this confinement with this crazy German assassin would suffer a slow and painful death.

Megan Gaebel awoke slowly, the pain in her head was intense and she could barely bare it. Her vision was blurred for a bit as her eyes tried to adjust to the dim light of the hard floored room she was in. She almost gasped when she saw Siesel Bernard struggling against what appeared to be a straitjacket.

"Why are we here?" she asked him, realizing that she had a similar jack on herself causing her not to be able to move her limbs.

Before Siesel could answer her question they heard several metallic clicks and the door at the far side of the room swung open, and in walked Officer Ralph accompanied by an armed soldier.

"Welcome the The Asylum, you will remain here so the university can conduct tests on you to see if your stability can be returned," he told them both as they sat their in disbelief. "Ms. Gaebel you'll be first," he told her as a guard came in and picked her up and carried her away. "We'll be back for you shortly Mr. Bernard," he said turning to Siesel and then leaving the room, closing the door behind him and with a few metallic clicks he was gone.

Siesel waited patiently for them to return and take him away to a testing facility, but that never came because twenty minutes later a siren rang out and a loud speaker came on with a women in a terrified voice screaming, "WARNING A PATIENT HAS BROKEN OUT ALL PERSONEL BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR A SHORT GERMAN GIRL ABOUT 5'2 WITH BLACK HAIR, SUSPECT IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS BE ON THE ALERT!" At these words Siesel's rage returned and he tore his restrictive jacket, now it is his turn.


	6. Chapter 6: Treason

Chapter 6: Treason

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR A SHORT YOUNG LADY OF GERMAN DECENT SUSPECT IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS!" rang the loud speaker over and over.

_How did she manage to escape? She put me here and now she's just gonna up and leave, I will not rest until that bitch is dead! _These angry thoughts raced through him for a while until he heard a click at the door and the door opened. In came Officer Ralph accompanied by a guard carrying a sword, the guard stood at 5'10 and had black hair and brown eyes, he was skinny and muscular but not overly, Siesel could tell that he could do definite damage with that weapon of his. Then Siesel noticed Ralph's face, he was furious.

"Where is she? Where is she going?" he asked Siesel in a firm tone that told Siesel, he wasn't joking around.

"What makes you think I know?" Siesel replied, "her and I have been enemies from the beginning, it's all her fault I' m here in the first place, if I ever find her I'll kill her."

Ralph gave him a look that told him he didn't believe him, and with a small motion of his hand the cold steal was at his throat. "If you don't talk you won't live long enough to even recover your sanity, let alone leave and catch up with her," he snarled.

A smile crossed Siesel's face, and he chuckled slightly. "Oh my good friend, do you really think I'd let you kill me, whether it's an empty threat or not?" he asked the police chief.

Frustration was showing on Ralph's face. "Why are you so smug, you have no way of defending yourself and with the command your head could be lying in the corner of the room," his voice changing from frustrated to excited.

At these words from the officer Siesel's and the guard's eyes met. They stared at each other for a while and then with a slight nod the guard turned his sword on Ralph and with a mixture of a scream and a gurgle the blade of the guard's sword was sent through Ralph's chest, and exited through his back. Police Chief Ronald Ralph fell slowly to the ground, the guard yanking his sword out of his chest as he fell. Then with another quick slash Siesel's arms and legs were freed from the straitjacket, which Siesel then pulled off.

"Come," barked the slim, muscular guard as he walked toward the door, and peeked out. He saw another guard standing no more then a few hundred yards away from the door with his back to him. Putting a finger to his lips the guard handed Siesel the sword and snuck out the door. Siesel watched in amusement as the guard who saved him walked up behind his comrade and sent a swift chop to his neck; the chop hit a nerve and knocked the guard unconscious. Quickly, Siesel's savior stripped the unconscious guard of his clothes and threw them to Siesel.

"Hurry, put these on. It will make it easier to get past the guards into the outside," he whispered. At these words Siesel threw the sword back to the guard and went back into the room to get dressed. The guard sheathed his sword and picked up his unconscious fellow and brought him into the room where he was placed beside the dead body of Ralph. Siesel finished dressing in the guards clothing and they were ready to leave.

"If we bump into anyone stay silent and let me do the talking," said the guard. Siesel nodded and they headed out the door, closing it quietly behind them.

Thirty seconds later, from inside the vacant room, which once held Siesel Bernard, and Megan Gaebel an unconscious guard and a dead police officer laid together in silence. Suddenly the eyes of deceased police chief Ronald Ralph fluttered and opened, the undead officer smiled wickedly to himself and reached for his hidden pistol in his sock. The hunted was once again the hunter.


	7. Chapter 7: Once Upon A Dead Man

Chapter 7: Once Upon A Dead Man

Siesel and the rebel guard walked normally down the hallway, trying their hardest to blend in with the many guards patrolling the hallways in search of Megan. _Stupid asshole, do they really think she's still in the building. That whore is probably in the back seat of some car in a back ally moaning and groaning as she's penetrated by a street thug_. He thought to himself, hating her for getting him here and leaving him. The continued walking and turned into a narrow vacant hallway, with no other guards in it. They walked down this hall for a while and then a dark figure stepped out from the shadows on the wall and Siesel and the rebel guard came face to face with Police Chief Ronald Ralph… and the barrel of a gun.

"Hello gentlemen, so nice to see you again," Ralph said, smiling broadly, the blood from his still fresh cut on his chest glimmering in the dim light of the narrow hallway. Siesel and his savior gasped at the same time.

"Ralph!? How can this be, you're dead, I killed you," exclaimed the rebel guard, obviously shocked.

Ralph laughed. "Well Kevin, do I look dead?" he asked, mocking the guard. This was too far and the guard called Kevin began to unsheathe his sword. "Unhand it Kevin or you brains will be the next thing staining the floor," Ralph snapped, aiming the gun at Kevin's head. Kevin immediately let go of the handle.

Siesel stood still in silence, listening to Ralph's voice but not hearing his words. He crossed his fingers behind his back and his thumb bumped a hard object. He examined it with one hand and was surprised to find that it was a sheathed knife attached to the back of the waist of his guard's uniform. A thought snapped to him almost immediately and he quietly unsheathed the knife. He ran through the plan again and again in his head looking for faults, but there were none. The next few moments passed very quickly, without aiming, Siesel raised his arm and flung the knife. The knife, blade first, flew into Ralph's throat, immediately Ralph dropped the pistol and his hand flew to his neck as his wind pipe was punctured. Siesel was just about to move to make the final attack, but Kevin beat him to it, in a flash of silver and steal he wiped his sword from its sheath and with a vicious swing sent Ralph's head flying at full speed down the hallway.

"Are you still alive now, you cocksucking piece of shit?!" yelled Kevin down the hall, wiping his sword clean on his pant leg and sheathing it.

"How was he still alive anyways? I mean that sword cut right through his heart and everything," comment Siesel.

"You got me, I don't have the slightest clue," answered Kevin. 'but I think we best get out of here before we see if he can grow another head, but just to be certain," said Kevin unsheathing his sword again and he began chopping the body into pieces. But Kevin stopped in midslash as he heard a small mechanical buzzing sound he hadn't heard before, in fear he looked up at the ceiling and found himself staring directly into… a security camera.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION. ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO SUB CORRIDOR B-C. SUSPECTS SIESEL BERNARD, ESCAPED PATIENT, AND ASYLUM GUARD KEVIN RAWLINGS SEEN MURDERING POLICE CHIEF. ALL PERSONAL PROCEED WITH CAUTION SUSPECTS ARE ARMED!" rang the loudspeaker once again.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Kevin barked as they both started to run. However Siesel's old age impaired his running ability and he was slower then the young guard. "Try to keep up," Siesel heard Kevin scream over his shoulder. Just then their path was cut off by two guards, one with a sword, and the other with a submachine gun. Slashing furiously in horizontal motions Kevin cut down both guards and they kept running. They turned right at the intersection and kep running down Corridor C.

"Do you know where you're going!?" Siesel yelled up to the guard, who was about 30 feet ahead of him.

"I hope so, just keep up," Kevin said looking back. They kept running and turned right at another intersection only to be staring down a dozen or so gun barrels; they looked behind them to the other corridor and saw more guards with automatic weaponry. They were completely surrounded.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape Plan

**Chapter 8: Escape**

Megan Gaebel let herself be dragged down the hall by Ralph's goons; _how the hell am I going to get outta this? s_he thought to herself. Her thinking went on for quite sometime until they reached a large room near the middle of the institution, inside it was a humongous machine that looked like it was made to torture Intel out of the strongest. It was about seven feet tall, with a board attached to the front that had restrains on it so a person could be held onto the machine, as well as a facemask that was attached to the board with a thick chain. On the left side of the machine was large control panel where a skinny nerdish looking man with glasses sat, eagerly pushing buttons and preparing for a wonderful day at the office on the right side of the machine was a giant viewing screen which seemed to mirror images that showed on a smaller viewing screen above the control panel. Megan shivered, she knew this machine meant trouble for her, big trouble.

"Isn't it magnificent my dear?" Officer Ralph asked in a light-hearted type of voice.

"What the fuck is this thing, some type of torture device? Do you want information from me or something?" Megan asked in her normal, quiet voice, fear creeping into it that was only too easy to pick out.

"No, not a torture device, much more. But enough of that you'll see very shortly, I'll save what it really is as a surprise for you to experience yourself," he retorted, smiling at the sound of fear that was noticeable in the young German's voice.

At these words she was dragged across the room but the two goons who led her in but one more joined them when they got to the board at the front of the machine. Slowly the new guard who joined them took off her straitjacket, when he was finished another picked her up and the last guard fastened the restraints around her wrists, forearms, thighs, ankles, chest, neck and then secured the facemask around her head. She could still breath and see, but her hearing was somewhat impaired from the squeeze of the firm helmet made out of rubber and iron.

"Ok, now that I'm strapped in this shit can you at least tell me what it before you use it?" Megan asked. Ralph just ignored her questions and crossed his arms behind his back. He looked up at her restrained body and smiled.

"So Ms. Gaebel, you're fifteen years old correct?" he asked, his face a mix of concern and excitement now.

"You don't have to answer my questions, so I don't have to answer yours. Now tell me WHAT THE FUCFK THIS THING IS!!!" Megan roared, loosing control from anger and fear.

"If you insist young one," Ralph said in an almost mocking voice. "It is simply the most state-of-the-art piece of equipment and the first machine ever created for the steady uprising of mind control," he said with finalization in his response.

At these words every nerve in Megan's entire body tensed and every one of her muscles froze. "Now why would want to control my mind?" She asked, almost shaking now.

"It is quite simply really, for a fifteen year old your skills are extrodinary, now I want you to work for me and become part of my forces, but I know you won't do that willingly," he answered.

"So you plan to take over my mind using this machine and make me your body guard and slave?" she asked.

"Correct, however I also wish to probe your mind to find out some information about your background and your "great leader" that you told Siesel so much about," he answered, motioning to the computer tech to start up the machine. Suddenly a loud buzzing sound filled the room.

"YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME MOTHERFUCKERS!!!! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES!!!!! I'LL NEVER REVEAL MY SECRET!!!!" she screamed, rage beyond nothing she had ever felt before crept through her body. She startedvto wiggle frantically, looking for a loose restraint. None. She began to wiggle harder, trying to break a restraint but before she could truly try she felt a shockwave sent through the facemask into her head, which made her to weak, and fall limply into the binding restraints.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and she knew that her flesh was being cut into ever so slightly, then before she knew it the pain was replaced by a cold sensation. _What the fuck are they doing_? She thought to herself. From the right side of the machine, where the large viewing screen was placed Ralph answered.

"Nick, our good friend at the control panel, has just cut into the back of your head and inserted a small metal bug that will alter your brain patterns to what I wish them to be altered to, and I can control them from a little tiny remote that is in my back pocket right now. Isn't it marvelous?" he asked in an excited voice.

Megan began to feel weak, and shaky. She could barely keep herself conscious but she somehow found a way. Then Ralph spoke again.

"Well wouldn't you know it, its all here. Germany put together a "small boy force" before the war to train boys around the age of ten to be full-scale soldiers. You were recognized for your skills as a young woman and became the only girl in this force. Your kill record is outstanding, averaging 72 assassinations a month while you were undercover and 312 in combat. You were born in Berlin and at the age of nine started your training under Sergei Ratrolov, a Russian who moved to Germany at the age of 14 and became a general under Hitler at the age of 31. At the age of 14 you fell in love with General Ratrolov, age 34. You have little friends because you believe that getting close to people only leads to pain, whether be a relationship problem or a death of a close friend so you take pride on becoming friends with animals. It quite lovely how much I can learn from one little metallic device isn't it?" he asked, taking a break from reading her biography that had obviously shown up on the large viewing screen,

Megan was about to answer but before she could muster out any words that was a small burst of automatic gunfire that came from across the room, then a small explosion followed by more automatic gunfire.

"KILL THE FUCKING TRAITOR!!" Megan heard Ralph's voice yell. His command followed by more and more gunfire of all different types. Suddenly all was silent, then there was a burst of automatic gunfire and one shot from a single handgun and Megan's restraints loosened, letting her slip off the board and land on all fours on the cold tiled floor below her.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by incompetent lunatics!!" Ralph said in a loud voice just below a scream as he started to run away. Megan heard another small burst of automatic gunfire, then the clip in the gun was empty. Megan looked around to see where the shooting was coming from. Even thought her eyes were still unfocused and she was still weak she could see a black man standing in the far right corner of the room, he look to be about 5'7 and had a decent muscular build, he had short black hair, brown eyes and wore a white basketball jersey and white shorts, a black sweatband circled his head and the empty Thompson was still in his hand. He threw it down and ran to where Megan now lay on her stomach, very weak from the process that the machine had done to her and still shaken knowing that she had a mind control device in her head.

"You ok girl?" the colored boy asked.

"Would you be ok if you just had your head cut open and a mind control bug that seems a little too high-tech for this day and age forced into your brain?" she asked sarcastically.

"Dunno," he responded, "never happened." He said smiling slightly. "Names Courtney, and don't comment I've heard it all before," he said to the almost unconscious girl.

Megan couldn't respond though, she was fading into unconsciousness quickly. Courtney slapped her on the cheek slightly. "Come on you gotta stay awake, we gotta bounce before any more guards come in here strapped," he said as he ran over to one of the dead guards and picked up a new Thompson. He took a Colt .45 from the guard's shoulder holster and threw it to Megan, who caught it weakly. "Know how to use one of those?" he asked.

In response, she shakily loaded the gun, and put a bullet between the already dead guards eyes that the Colt had come from.

"Good," he said with a smirk. "Let's go," he said jogging toward the door. Megan followed stumbling quite a few times. "Look," Courtney said as she reached him, "I know you're in no shape for a routine getaway but we gotta get out before our situation gets worse, do you think you can stay strong for me?" he asked.

To save her strength just a little more she nodded. Courtney put his hand on her shoulder, then slowly edged out the door, Thompson at the ready. Megan knew that it was finally time for her to escape this crazy house and finish the job that her master and love had sent her here to do. Siesel Bernard and his family would be no more.


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting Minds

Chapter 9: Fighting Minds 

Courtney and Megan crept along the hallway without any obstacles in there pat, without meeting anyone.

"Where da fuck is everyone, god damnit I got all strapped and excited for nothing," Courtney said in a disappointed voice.

"That's wonderful for you but unlike you I'd like to at least get outta this place alive and not have to worry about alerting the entire complex of guards to our location," Megan shot back.

"Damn girl, no matter how much I try to help you I still get shot down, well if it makes you and happier we're almost at the backdoor," Courtney informed her.

Megan looked around the corridor, taking in the details from the contrasting paint of the floor and walls all the way to the different door of the corridor. _Wait a second!_ _I've been here before._ Megan though.

"Stop," she said silently, coming to a halt, Courtney stopping a few feet in front of her.

"What is it?" Courtney asked. "Damn, first you worried about getting' outta here, now you're telling me to stop," he snapped.

"Two reasons dumbass. Reason A is that there is a security camera around the corner, and reason B being that the room Siesel and I were held in is also right around the corner, I want to see if he's still there," she responded.

"Nah, he isn't there no more. Kevin's probably already got him and helping him get outta here as well," Courtney informed her.

"WHAT!!!" she screamed, and then felt dumb for yelling when they were trying to escape. "He's escaping too, fuck."

"What's wrong? Didn't you want him to get outta here anyways?" he asked.

"No! I want him dead," she responded.

"Dead? Why? I thought you two were alright," he said.

"No, we were not alright. That is why I'm here, to kill Siesel, but it s a long story and I'll tell you when we have time, but for now lets get rid of the security camera and check the room," Megan said.

"Aight," Courtney said, edging to the corner that linked to sub corridor D-E. "I see it," he told her. "Hand me your Colt," he told her. Slowly and hesitantly Megan handed her gun over. In a quick movement Courtney flung himself around the corner and shot. Megan waited for a moment, then Courtney turned to her and smiled. "Good as new," he said sarcastically, handing the Colt back to her. "Let's get to that room," he said jogging ahead.

The duo began to walk down sub corridor D-E for about thirty seconds until the door came into sight. Megan ran to it but then hesitated and turned to Courtney.

"Since you're so eager to kill maybe you should go first just in case there are some guards in there," she whispered to him, backing away from the door.

"As you wish me lady," Courtney said in a sarcastic voice, followed by a mocking bow, then he laughed. Megan rolled her eyes, as Courtney took his place at the door. Then he wound back and kicked the door in and fired a warning shot into the room, he then stormed into the room ready for action but was disappointed when all he saw in the room was a naked guard lying dead on his back.

"Fuck man, I was all excited and everyt…." But he was cut off as he felt a strong, swift kick to his back that sent him sprawling to the floor, his Thompson flying out of his hand into the corner of the room. Then he heard the quick snap of the door shutting and the loading of a handgun, he turned himself into a sitting position and realized he was starring down the barrel of Megan Gaebel's Colt .45.

"So this is how its gonna be is it?" he asked. "I save your life, and you're gonna kill me? Damn the things I do for the ladies," Courtney said sighing afterwards.

Megan brought the gun back and hit him across the face with it. "Damn girl calm dow…." She hit him again before he could finish.

"Shut the fuck up, as you can see you're under my control not, I have the power to end your life whenever I want right now. Now who are you?" she asked

"I already told you my name is…" she hit him again. "Fuckin' stop that shit,"

"Who are you with? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US OUT!!" Megan shouted, loosing control and hitting Courtney for no reason. Finally he had had enough and he grabbed for the gun, but Megan would not let go. Courtney dove at her, attempting to wrestle the gun from her hands, but Megan would not give up her advantage. After a minute or so of wrestling Megan ended up on top, pinning Courtney to the floor using her knee on his throat, she pointed the gun to his head again. "Are you gonna talk now?" she asked, smiling down at the helpless guard on the floor.

"Kevin and I are only trying to help you escape because we believe you're not crazy, and we despise Ralph as our leader, nothing else," he replied very quickly, fear creeping into his voice.

Megan was about to get off and let him up but before she could her mind went the other way, she dug her knee harder into his throat and pushed the gun harder against his temple. _KILL HIM! KILL HIM! _Her mind shouted at her. _Waste a whole clip on him, destroy him, he's lying to you. KILL HIM!!!_ Megan knew she didn't want to but her mind was forcing her, before she knew what she was doing she pulled the trigger and watched with delight as the guard's brains splattered on the floor, she stood up and fired at him again and again, completely riddling his body with Colt bullet holes. Finally the Colt was empty and she threw it aside. _Now put up the Thompson_. Her brain growled at her, but she resisted, or at least tried to. One half of her brain fought against the other, her uncivilized brain one. Slowly she got up and walked toward the corner of the room and picked up the Thompson. She turned it on the soldier and fired away, wasting the clip of another gun into the body of the fallen soldier. When the gun was empty the roguish brain faded and she was able to control herself again.

She looked down at the soldier and almost burst into tears. " He's taking control of me," she said quietly to herself, as she contemplated taking her own life. She shook herself off and stood up straight. "He deserved it," she said confidently "he was gonna kill me anyways." Her emotional few moments were suddenly cut short when the loud speaker cut through the silence like a knife through butter.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION. ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO SUB CORRIDOR B-C. SUSPECTS SIESEL BERNARD, ESCAPED PATIENT, AND ASYLUM GUARD KEVIN RAWLINGS SEEN MURDERING POLICE CHIEF. ALL PERSONAL PROCEED WITH CAUTION SUSPECTS ARE ARMED!" It rang.

Quickly Megan searched Courtney's body and found three more Thompson clips. "I never thought I'd say this, but I've got to save them," Megan said to herself. "The killing of Siesel is for my hands only, I can not fail my master," she said to herself as she loaded the Thompson and proceeded out of the room toward B-C.


	10. Chapter 10: Hunter to Hunted

Chapter 10: Hunter to Hunted 

"I don't suppose you have anything else besides that sword on you do you?" Siesel asked Kevin, his eyes not moving from the guards surrounding him.

"Yep," Kevin whispered back, "but if either of us moves for it we're dead," he whispered again.

"Why are you whispering, who gives a fuck if they hear us or not?" Siesel asked.

"Because I'm thinking and I usually whisper when I'm thinking and talking at the same time," he answered.

"I have a plan," Siesel said. "HIT THE FLOOR!!!" Siesel dove, pulling Officer Ralph's pistol from his sleeve and began firing, striking three guards in the chest. The guards returned the fire but were not fast enough to follow Siesel's movement and ended up hitting some of their comrades. What seemed like nanoseconds later, rapid fire from another nature echoed off to Siesel's far left, he saw a few guards fall to the floor and the others turn in the direction of the fire.

"GET HER!" Siesel heard deep voiced guards yell, "SHE'S ONLY ONE WOM… URGH" the guard was cut off as he was riddled by the rogue women's bullets and cast to the ground. All of a sudden the fire stopped and there was a loud clicking of an empty ammo clip that echoed in the suddenly quiet hallway. Siesel took a quick look around and noticed there were only six guards left standing, the rest were either dead or injured, bleeding and vomiting while they groaned on the steel floor of the corridor. Finally a guard spoke.

"Drop your weapon, get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" he ordered in a squeaky voice that almost made Siesel laugh. He looked around the floor to find Kevin and saw him already standing up and drawing his sword silently, it was a good move, and all attention was off them and on the now kneeling girl who Siesel recognized as Megan. Siesel stood and loaded the pistol as silently as he could, but even the little clicks never drew the guards' attention back to them.

Finally the gun was loaded and Siesel and Kevin stood side by side ready to attack, Megan must have sensed something because she looked up at the two soldiers. Hers and Siesel's eyes met and she nodded her acknowledgement, at this Siesel attack, closely followed by Kevin. Siesel fired at the two guards on the left as well as the one now standing in front of Megan while Kevin took down the other three, the first two with a single horizontal slash and the third with and upward diagonal motion right afterwards, all were dead, their guns dropping to the ground.

Siesel did not expect what happened next; he barely had time to get out of the way. In a flash, Megan rolled over to her right, scooped up an automatic and began to fire at Kevin and Siesel. Siesel had just enough time to knock Kevin into the adjacent corridor, avoiding being scathed by any of the bullets.

"Megan, what the hell are you doing!?" Siesel shouted around the corner over the sound of the firing gun.

Megan stopped firing. "I'm here to do a job, remember Siesel?" she screamed back. Siesel poked his head around the corner and then pulled it back as a bullet sailed over his head; he noticed that Megan was slowly moving toward where they were, picking up more ammunition from the other fallen guns.

Siesel check his gun and realized he was now empty. "Kevin lets move, she's coming and we only have the sword," he said turning and jogging down the corridor. Kevin didn't need to be told twice, and he jogged after him.

They ran for quite a while, taking every turn they could, but being careful not to go in a circle. "We're near the backdoor now," Kevin shouted to Siesel as the jogged, the sound of gunfire had gone now and they were certain they were home free. They took another right into Corridor Y-1 and a door loomed ahead of them, it was slightly open and Siesel could see that it was night now. _That's weird, why is the door open?_ Kevin asked himself.

The answer became clear a few seconds later when the door burst inwards and guards began to poor in. Kevin went wild with his blade slashing multiple guards at the same time, Siesel fought his way through a bunch of guards, making sure to stay close range so they could not fire. In a mere few minutes all the guards were gone, either dead or disgruntled on the floor, Siesel picked up two automatics and hid two handguns in his pants and one in his sock. After Siesel was ready, Kevin and Siesel edged to the door and looked out at the courtyard, everything was quiet and desolate. Forty feet away, six armored trucks were parked, providing good cover if they were taking fire, as well as an escape route.

"Ok, this is what we'll do," Kevin started. "Run for the trucks, if we start taking fire, weave in and out of all six of them and try to take out the guards. If we don't take fire, find an unlocked truck and jump in and let's get out of here." Siesel agreed, and on the count of three the tore from the door and sprinted to the truck.

Four steps away from the door, a spotlight turned on, and something happened that that made Kevin's heart sank, something he had never thought of, sniper fire!


	11. Chapter 11: Prisoner Flight

Chapter 11: Prisoner Flight

Kevin and Siesel kept running, the sniper bullets breaching the earth around their feet as they ran. Finally the reached the truck line and dove behind them, Kevin smiled to himself and looked at the sky thinking that god must have smiled down upon them during their sprint. Suddenly Kevin felt something heavy hit his feet, fearing Siesel had gotten hit and was now lying across his feet, he looked down and saw that it was not one of Siesel's body parts but one of the automatics he had scooped up. Kevin looked up and noticed that Siesel had thrown it from two trucks over.

"Pick them off; they're on the top left and top right towers, as well as on the balcony in front of the middle truck. There's four, take them out and hop into this truck," Siesel said, pointing to the one in front of him, "it's unlocked, then we can zip out."

Without another word Siesel and Kevin began to pick off the guard, or try to that is. Kevin began by shooting out the spotlights so that the snipers couldn't see where they were, however the two soldiers had a mental picture of where they were and began to pick them off.

Kevin watched as Siesel took out the balcony supports and watched it fall to the ground, and then Siesel took out something that Kevin had no idea he had picked up. From his pocket, Siesel produced a hand grenade, with perfectionist accuracy. Siesel pulled the pin and swung the grenade directly onto the balcony where it exploded sending limbs flying through the air. With two down, Siesel snuck around and hopped into the truck, waiting for Kevin to take the other two.

Kevin took the first one by laying the window at the top of the left tower with about twenty rounds, he watched as the guard keeled and fell from the great height and hit the ground with a sickening thud. The second one, however was a little harder to take out, Kevin wasted both the clips in his automatic and his handgun and still did not take that the other one out, so he dropped both guns and jumped into the passenger seat of the truck. Siesel had found an emergency key in the glove compartment and they started the truck and began to drive, the bullets making loud metallic clangs as they ricochet off the trucks armor.

Back at the asylum, Megan stopped at an iron door that was wide opened and led to a courtyard, she could hear bullets pinging off the armor of the trucks parked out front, majority were hitting a truck that had just roared to life and began to pull away. She looked up at the tower from where the bullets were echoing from but could see nothing but the barrel protruding from the iron bars that formed the railing, this was all she needed. Swinging her Thompson up she riddled the railing with machine gun bullets, she knew she had hit him but didn't look long enough to see him fall; instead she reloaded and turned her Thompson to the truck that was pulling away and she began to riddle it with bullets as well but all this caused it to do was accelerate faster. Megan watched as it continued to accelerate and sped through the archway with the open gate into the night. Megan growled to herself, _I lost him again_, she thought to herself. Thinking quickly she walked over to one of the trucks and busted the window with her Thompson, she opened the door and hotwired the truck, then she sped out of the compound but instead of going after Siesel she turned the other way and went to visit the only person she knew could help her fulfill her master's orders and bring Siesel to death.


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited

Chapter 12: Lock and Load

Chapter 12: Reunited

Dylan Johnson sat behind the desk at his self-owned drug store; it was empty, quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Dylan ran a hand through his brownish blond hair, he was troubled, and he had not had much business and was scared that if it did not pick up soon that his business would be forced to close. Yawning, he put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes, bored and tired when suddenly he heard the rumble of a truck pulling outside. It was only eight in the morning, and he didn't think he ordered any new shipments. Curious, he squinted his one usable eye to try and focus, but he had no need because the driver of the truck had already come in the door. It was a girl, not much younger than he, but a foot shorter, she was innocent looking with black hair and brown eyes, her face looking perfectly smooth. Her expression was unreadable, but he could see a faint trace of sceptism from her, as if she was not certain she was in the right place. She looked vaguely familiar to him but he could not place where he had seen her before.

"Can I help you?" he asked as she approached the counter.

The corners of her mouth twitched before stretching into a friendly smile. "Why yes you can, I'm looking for the owner of this vacant store," she said playfully. This confused Dylan; it was almost as if she knew who he was.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his confusion obviously showing.

"Humph, show a guy the best possible time on his first trip to Germany and he doesn't even remember you," she said, frowning, but the sarcasm never left her eyes.

Dylan gasped, "Oh my god! Megan!? How are you? What brings you to Canada?" standing up, and running around to embrace his old friend.

"Business Dylan, strictly business, but not the kind that you know me for," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Dylan raised his eyebrows. "Yes, and what a wonderful business it was," he said verbally sparring with her.

Megan laughed, "I see you still remember my moves. Don't worry, I've stayed in practise," she shot back at him.

This caused Dylan's mouth to fall open but he recovered and laughed. "So what brings you to my lonely little store?" he asked.

"Well, remember that little bit you told me about your "operations"? I need your help," she told him, turning and resting her back against the counter.

"Oh, of course," he replied, "come with me to the back room," he said walking to the door, locking it and changing the sign to "CLOSED", before tugging on her arm as he walked around the desk and through the door behind it.

Megan looked around as she entered the back room. The back was split into two sections, there was a heavy door that was shut tightly that Megan assumed went to the stock for the store. The area that they stood in was like a small apartment, a comfortable double bed was located in the corner, a stereo sat on a wooden shelf just above the headboard, a small televisions sat on the wall immediately to the right as they entered, and a fridge and small stove sat on the far wall, there was also a door opened near the stove through which Megan could see a bathroom.

"Nice place," Megan said, jokingly shoving Dylan from behind. He pretended to ignore her, and kept walking. When the got close to the bed Dylan struck, before Megan knew what was happening Dylan picked her up with little effort, throwing her onto the bed. With quick reflexes, Dylan jumped down beside her and began to tickle her; Megan giggled and squealed begging him to stop.

"Not so sure of yourself now, are you?" Dylan said, starting to tickle her quicker. "Where's your sarcasm now?" he said, laughing as she struggled.

Still laughing, he stopped and let her catch her breath. He stood up and helped her off the bed. "Come, lets get business taken care of before we get too caught up," he said, playfully poking a finger into her side again as he turned and continued toward the far wall. He was there in three strides and he lifted a picture off the wall revealing a number pad, using his body to block the pad from Megan's view, he quickly typed in his password and pressed the enter button on the bottom left. A loud click echoed through the room as a piece of floor came loose directly in front of the bathroom door. Moving it aside, Dylan made his way down a ladder into the hidden basement of the store. The piece of floor was not big enough for both of them to stand on, so Megan waited a few rungs up on the ladder. At the bottom was a door with another number pad. Again shielding it with his body, he typed the number in and entered, holding in the door open for Megan to descend and enter. Dylan pulled a string and the room ignited with bright light, illuminated the vast number of weapons lining the walls. Thompsons, pistols, swords, rail guns, ammo belts, snipers, anything and everything you could name was stored in this small chamber under the drug store.

Megan smiled, "Well, where one business fails the other prospers, eh Dylan?" Megan asked looking in awe at the stock.

"You'd be surprised, to be honest, they're both going pretty badly. I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, but as much as I'd like to do this as a favour, I'm gonna have to charge you for this," he said looking at his feet.

"We'll talk about that when I'm done," Megan said, walking up and down the rows of weapons glancing, impressed, at the weapons as she picked what she was looking for. Megan finished a few minutes later, in her hand she had picked up a constructible sniper rifle (easy for transport and virtually undetectable), 12 hand grenades (fragmentation, which shot shards of metal upon explosion), two Colt .45s, two machetes, 10 smoke grenades, and a hiking backpack. Kneeling on the floor, she quickly loaded the backpack with everything than stood up.

"Ok, climb the ladder and I'll hand this bag up to you," she said.

"Would you prefer I just carried it up?" Dylan asked looking at the heavy-looking bag.

Megan giggled, "I can manage," she said.

Dylan shrugged, but walked out the door, he climbed halfway up the ladder, then Megan hoisted the bag up and Dylan pushed over the edge, climbing up after it, Megan close on his heels.

"So, how do you plan to pay for all of this?" Dylan asked.

Megan checked her pockets, looking up in mock astonishment she gasped. "I must have lost my wallet." She stopped and thought for a minute before looking up into Dylan's face.

He was smiling a knowing smile; however Megan was confused about what he meant. She thought, and a moment later it hit her, she looked up at him wide-eyed, but smiling. They communicated silently for a few seconds, and then Megan playfully began to shove Dylan backwards toward the bed, but instead of falling when he reached it, he reached down and put his hand under her chin. He lifted her head so her eyes met his before capturing her lips with his. They made out for a while, each kiss becoming deeper, several articles of clothing going missing as it went on.

For Dylan, the next few hours passed quickly, passion and fire like had never known occurred. Playfully, Megan shoved Dylan so he fell onto his back; slowly she removed his jeans and boxers, quickly followed by her jeans and panties. She did not start right away, instead she lay down beside him and they began to make out again, her hands roaming curiously. Her hand finally rested on the part she was craving for and she began to move up and down, coaxing him, and getting him ready for what her finale was going to bring. Dylan started to breathe hard, and rested his head against her shoulder. After another minute he gasped, as he pulsated in Megan's hand. She smiled as the warm liquid coated her hand, and she knew it was time. She rubbed a little longer, giving him time to recuperate. When she thought he had long enough, she hoisted herself up and swung her leg over him, sinking down and allowing his manhood to penetrate her. In a rhythmic fashion she raised herself up and down, letting him jab into her, moaning slightly she began to move up and down faster and faster, moaning louder and louder. Dylan grabbed her hips as he felt the muscles in her pussy tighten around his cock and she streamed, she had come. Almost instantly afterwards Dylan felt the hot liquid flowing through just before it shot out of him into Megan as she screamed again. She rolled off him and laid beside him, both of them panting after the excitement they had just shared.

Dylan smiled, "Just as good as I remember," Dylan said, laughing.

"I try to keep in practice as often as possible so I don't let down the people who expect the most of me," Megan replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You succeeded," Dylan replied, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Megan merely smiled at this as she lay there still slightly out of breath. All of a sudden there was a sound of loud glass shattering at the front of the store, followed by a loud explosion. The store was under attack!


	13. Chapter 13: Pursuit

Chapter 13: Pursuit

Chapter 13: Pursuit

Siesel and Kevin raced down the road in their armored truck aimlessly, veering down random side streets, trying to get as far away from the asylum as possible. They were not being followed at the time but kept a close watch for any pursuing vehicles.

"I'm definitely too old for this," Siesel said more to himself than to Kevin.

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do," Kevin said, smirking at the older man.

"Do you have any guns on you?" Siesel asked Kevin, suddenly thinking about what would happen if they had to evade perusing enemies without a firearm.

"Nope," Kevin responded chuckling as Siesel sighed. "Cheer up old-timer, lucky for us, we happened to steal a truck with a BAR and a shotgun on the backseat. Even if they weren't there, you still have Ralph's gun, don't you?"

"Yep, but I think its got like two bullets in it, not to mention it's a piece of shit. Trying to shoot at an enemy car, especially if their driving one of these trucks, is like going bear hunting with a rake," Siesel replied.

"You're an interesting man," Kevin laughed.

"How so?" Siesel asked

"Because that was one fucked up analogy," the young guard scoffed.

"Hey, it conveyed the proper message, didn't it?" Siesel shot back.

"Yeah I guess," Kevin said, his laughter dying down.

Suddenly Kevin stiffened up. "Company's here!" he announced as he reached back and grabbed the shotgun off the backseat, "ready for the fun to begin?" he asked.

Siesel looked in his rearview mirror and noticed a green car, a black car and a jeep speeding toward them. "Let's do it soldier!" Siesel said, accelerating still faster.

Kevin loaded the shotgun, leaning out the window, he took the first shot of the pursuit, nailing the windshield of the green car, it swerved, but the driver quickly regained control. Automatic gunfire rang out, echoing in the still night air.

"We're in trouble. The jeep has a rail gun mounted on the back. Our best bet right now is to loose them, take a left here!" Kevin told Siesel.

Siesel obeyed, taking a hard left down a suburban side road. Kevin fired the shotgun again, hitting the front left tire of the black car and causing it to swerve and hit a wall. Siesel glanced in the rearview mirror in time to see the passenger of the green car poke out of the window, a Thompson held in hand. He began firing at Kevin, who ducked back in just in time.

"Crafty fuckers, aren't they?" Kevin said fully reloading the shotgun. "Fun time's over," Kevin said and with a howl of rage, poked back out of the window and shot, nailing the shooter from the green car in the chest, sending him falling from the car. The green car took a sudden left, retreating from the battle. Hard automatic gunfire rang out shortly after as the jeep began to gain on the truck.

"Take that motherfucking rail gun out before he fucks us!" Siesel yelled at Kevin, taking a hard right down a tight allyway.

"I'm on it, just make sure you keep turning to try and loose them," Kevin yelled back. "And for fuck sakes keep off these small alleys, theres barely enough room for me to stick my head out the window to fire at them let alone enough room for you to evade them!" Kevin yelled turning the gun out the window and firing blindly. Siesel took another hard right onto a main road, dodging the few random cars scattered on the road. Automatic fire rang out again as the jeep let loose again.

"Our friend's back again, he's got a new buddy too," Siesel told Kevin, noticing the green Ford racing to catch up with the jeep. Suddenly the chopping of a motorcycle engine ripped through the air. "Oh, and he brought friends too? How fun," Siesel said, rolling his eyes and taking a left into an ally, keeping his speed as consistently fast as he could without crashing the truck.

Kevin got up again and started shooting, he emptied three shotgun shells into the hood of the jeep as he and the jeep's rail gun traded fire. Suddenly Kevin stopped firing, winding his arm back he threw the gun at the jeep. It swerved and crashing into the wall, exploding on impact and lay horizontally across the ally, blocking the oncoming enemies, or so they thought.

Just as Siesel and Kevin both let out a sigh of relief, three motorcycles came soaring over the totaled jeep.

"Just fucking great!" Siesel growled. "I'll save the question as to why the hell you threw one of our only guns for when this is all over," Siesel said as Kevin reached back for the BAR on the backseat.

"I was out of ammo!" Kevin replied, defensively. "Oh shit," the young guard said suddenly, rummaging around in the back. "Um, I can't find any clips for this BAR," he informed his comrade as the truck took a hard left and he was thrown back into his seat.

"Look in the glove compartments, and under the seats, we need that ammo," Siesel ordered.

Kevin looked around the glove compartments, the holders on the side of the door and the seats in the back. 'Nothing, I think we're fucked!"

"There's a bag behind your feet under your chair, what's in that?" Siesel asked.

Kevin reached behind his legs and lifted up a small duffel bag, which he unzipped and pulled out a BAR clip. "Good call boss, and there's lots of it," Kevin said loading up the machine gun. "Let's do it."

Siesel handled the truck onto another side street as Kevin spun out the window, riddling the first biker, as the other two exchanged fire with him. Taking aim, Kevin riddled the second biker, and watched as he fell from his bike onto the road.

"The third one's coming up on your side," Kevin yelled in to Siesel.

Siesel took one hand off the wheel and eased his gun out of the holster. He aimed the small gun through the already broken window and waited for the biker to pull up. A few seconds later, the front wheel became visible, followed by the handle bars, then the biker himself. Before the biker even realized he was close enough to fire Siesel has the last two bullets out of the gun and into the biker's neck. The driver's bike swerved and hit the side of the truck, causing Siesel to loose control. He dropped the gun out the window and quickly grasped the wheel with both hands and took control of the truck back.

"Nice shooting," Kevin complimented from the passenger seat. "You've got some awesome accuracy for someone whose visions should be going by now," Kevin said laughing.

Siesel scowled, "Funny, you really should be a comedian you know? I'd pay just to hear you booed off stage," Siesel show back.

"Oh calm down Sies, we're home free, we got everyone, we just gotta ride and keep to the side roads." Right as these words escaped Kevin's mouth, however, the sound of chopper blades could be heard in the distance, coming their way.

"I guess that's a sign for me to say, "guess again"," Siesel said, swiping a hand across his forehead, wiping sweat off. "You ready for another assault?" Siesel asked.

"Do you even have to ask? This is Kevin Rawlings you're talking to, let's do it!" Kevin said, loading a fresh clip into the BAR as the choppers spotlight fell on the car.

"Here's a question for you," Siesel said. "How do they know exactly where we are at all times? Like the chopper didn't even have to look around, he just came right for us."

"Hm, I didn't even notice that. Truck must be bugged, we should try and ditch this thing," Kevin said.

"Alright, take care of that bird and we'll ditch it," Siesel said.

Kevin needed no further words; he swung himself out and aimed up, but quickly brought himself back into the truck. "Drive faster!" he yelled, sounding scared.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Just as Siesel accelerated a rocket exploded on the road behind them.

"Do see why now?" Kevin asked, scowling. "Drive this fucker."

"Should we risk crossing the bridge? It will be risky, but unless we double back we really don't seem to have a choice," Siesel informed the asylum guard.

"Ok, but I think we need to pick up a smaller, faster target, that isn't laced with tracking shit," Kevin said.

At these words, Siesel spotted a small black convertible parked near the mouth of an ally. Siesel quickly maneuvered into the ally and got out. Kevin followed suit, keeping his BAR at the ready just in case there were any foot soldiers, bikes or cars on their tail, the bag of ammo slung over his shoulder. On a count of three Siesel and Kevin dashed toward the car and jumped over the doors into their respective seats.

"What is it with people leaving their keys in their cars these days?" Kevin asked as he spotted the keys still in the ignition.

"Don't complain, the easier this is for us the better," Siesel said, starting the car up, and speeding at full tear down the road. "Yep, I'd say this is definitely a faster target, let's do this," before the words were fully out of Siesel's mouth the wall of the building to their right exploded. "Maybe it's not fast enough though."

"Let's head for the bridge, it's wooded on the other side so we'll have a bit more cover from the trigger happy bird up there," Kevin said as Siesel sped the car up, heading for the west side of town. He took a hard left onto a side street just as another rocket made its way down, exploding in the place Siesel's car was mere seconds ago. He then took a hard right, trying to keep the car from making as few straight-aways as possible. He made two more rights and a left before he came onto the long open road that led to the bridge.

"PUNCH IT, PUNCH IT! WE'RE IN THE OPEN NOW!" Kevin yelled to Siesel, as he turned in his seat and fired up at the oncoming helicopter.

Siesel accelerated the car to top speed, they were not more than two miles from the bridge and on the other side Siesel could see lush foliage that would provide good cover. They were getting closer now, no more than a kilometer away. Five hundred meters. One hundred. Fifty. Ten. With the sound of an explosion, the bridge disappeared and the car shot off the edge. Before Siesel or Kevin had time to yell out the black convertible plunged into the river below.

High above destroyed bridge, in which the black convertible had fallen off of into the deep river below, Tyler Kilroe took on hand off the helicopter's missile launcher and reached for his radio. "Kilroe to base," he said into his two way.

A voice he had known for many years now rang back over the speaker, "Report?" the voice asked.

"Bernard and Rawlings are dead, we're moving to see if the Squad needs help with Gaebel now," Tyler reported to his commanding officer.

The voice of Officer Ronald Ralph rang back over the two way. "Send a team in to make sure they're dead, report back to me with the discover of their actual state."

"Yes sir," he replied into the radio, 'Kilroe out." He turned off his radio and turned to the pilot. "Get on the horn and get a party down to the river to make certain they're dead. Also, ask base to upload Gaebel's coordinates on the GPS map, we're going to see if A Squad needs assistance." A minute or two after the orders were given, the helicopter turned toward the opposite direction, the east side of town and continued towards Megan Gaebel's location.


	14. Chapter 14: Here Comes The Love Brothers

Chapter 14: Here Come The Love Brothers

Chapter 14: Here Come The Love Brothers

"What the fuck was that!?" Dylan asked, jumping up from the bed, Megan jumping up beside him.

"Shit, they must have followed me here. Get dressed and take some of the equipment out of my bag, we need some serious firepower," Megan replied, already pulling on her clothes.

"There's a few heavy artillery weapons down in the hold, get whatever you can ready from the bag as quickly as you can, I'll be right back," Dylan said jogging back across the room to the keypad, dialing the code he zipped down the ladder.

Megan didn't need to be told twice, as Dylan did what he had to do she unloaded her backpack, grenades, machine guns, colts and even the sniper rifle were assembled and ready. She waited as the explosions and gunfire grew louder and more frequent. Megan decided she couldn't wait any longer, it was only a matter of time before the attackers pushed their way to her position. Moving to the door leading into the shop she pulled a pin and launched a grenade out into the drug store, it exploded a few seconds later and was accompanied by blind machine gun fire from Megan from her cramped, covered position. A loud clank of a metal door on the other side of the room caught Megan's attention and she looked up to see Dylan walking her way, an RPG (rocket-rappelled grenade launcher) and a missile launcher slung over his shoulders, he looked to be struggling under the weight.

"Can you shoot one of these things?" Dylan asked. "They're rather heavy."

Megan smiled slyly. "Haven't you seen my guns," she said playfully flexing her free arm.

Dylan laughed and set the RPG by Megan's feet. "It's there when you're ready," he said.

"What about your store? These things will demolish it," Megan asked.

Dylan shrugged, "Business sucked anyways," he said running out the door before Megan and ducking behind the counter. He rose the rocket launcher over the counter and fired one missile in the direction of the oncoming attackers, the store had gotten foggy with all the explosions and visibility was horrible.

"Hold your fire," Megan heard an unfamiliar higher male voice command, "they have heavy artillery." Immediately fire stopped from the entrance.

"Dylan Johnson," another attacker yelled into the store, this one had a lower voice than the one who ordered the cease fire. "Release Megan Gaebel into our custody and we will leave you be, she has done this country, this province and this city a great injustice and must be punished accordingly," he bellowed in.

"You have one chance; we have two tons of explosives strapped to each side of the building. Surrender her or be foolish and die!" the first guard spoke again.

Dylan looked back at Megan, frowning; he was clearly confused as to what to do and looked to Megan for advice. Megan merely nodded signaling for Dylan to surrender.

"Lay down your weapons and come out without a struggle and you'll both live, it's a pretty simple choice," the deeper voice attacker spoke again; these two were obviously the leaders of the attacking force.

"Alright our weapons are down and we're coming out," Dylan yelled to the front of the store.

"Be warned, we have three dozen soldiers positioned outside your store, if you so much as struggle while surrendering yourselves the iron in your diet will suddenly increase, but of course that won't matter because you'll be dead too," the higher pitched attacker yelled into the store.

Megan and Dylan both dropped their weapons and made their way out of the ravaged store with shattered glass and splintered wood cutting at their feet.. Megan signaled to Dylan to go on ahead and she'll catch up. She met him at the door and when the exited they were met by four soldiers with high powered rifles, two accompanied Dylan and two accompanied Megan as they walked toward a duo of African American males standing beside Megan's armored truck. A few guards were searching the truck while the others stood at attention awaiting commands.

"Group A, search the store. I want all weapons and even suspicious looking gadgets brought to me at once," one of the duo barked at the assembled soldiers. This was the commander with the higher pitched voice, he was tall, about 6'2 Megan guessed, with short black hair. He was very thin with well muscled legs; he wore a red Exco t-shirt and a pair of black and silver shorts. The second one, Megan guessed was the deeper voiced guard. He was shorter then the first one about 5'9, he was almost bald with a bit of hair left, he was thicker and a bit more heavyset. He wore a long sleeved red Exco shirt and black jeans.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Megan asked them as the party approached the duo.

To this they replied, in unison, "We are the Love brothers, driven by loyalty and the desire to serve the great country of Canada. We serve the fine citizens of this country, to bring justice to all who wreak havoc to them. Not to mention we're the biggest P.I.M.Ps on this side of the world."

"Toti Love," the tall one said.

"Tookie Love," the shorter once said immediately afterward.

They continued in unison, "We follow the command of Officer Ronald Ralph, who has dedicated his life to making Canada safe. Surrender yourself or bear our wrath, for we are this country's most feared soldiers." They finished and stood side-by-side, looking satisfied; as if they were proud they were able to share with Megan who they were.

"Oh, so your Ralph's boys, huh? Megan asked. "To bad he's taking the old dirt nap now," Megan smiled briefly but it disappeared as she noticed that these words had no affect on the two soldiers standing before her.

"You think you know so much don't you," Toti said, smirking. He pulled a two-way radio from his hip and pressed the button on the side. "Boss, we got her," he said into it.

A familiar voice that Megan couldn't believe she was hearing rang back over the radio. "Good, let me talk to her," Ronald Ralph's voice could be heard clearly over the radio.

Toti shoved the two-way into Megan's hand but before she could press the button and say anything, Ralph's was talking again.

"Hello Megan, my dear friend, I hope that we can end this goose chase and you will come home, we miss you so much here at the asylum," he said, venom dripping from his words.

"Yes, Ralph, I look forward to coming back. Unfortunately for you, my face will be the last thing you'll ever see," Megan almost yelled into the walkie talkie.

"With all do respect, young one, you're not really in the position to be making threats. Besides the good Mr. Bernard and the noble Mr. Rawlings have already tried to kill me several times, and here I am today," he said, laughing at Megan's empty threats.

Megan simply growled, threw the walkie on the ground and spit on it. "To hell with you all!" She yelled making a move to pounce on Tookie, but before she could uncoil on him one of the soldiers aiming at her fired, putting a bullet in her foot. She fell to the ground with a yelp, grabbing at her foot.

Tookie pointed at the other guard assigned to Megan, "Get the medic," he ordered. The guard ran off without another word."See what your efforts get you?" Tookie said, looking down at her with a grimace. Just then the soldier returned with a man in a white coat. He bent down and took Megan's foot in his hand; it took every ounce of her strength not to slug him into tomorrow.

"I'm gonna have to look at it on more sterile grounds, there's a good chance of infection here, I'll bandage it and look at it again when we're back at the asylum," he informed the Love brothers.

"Alright, get her on her feet and search both of them," Toti said, he then turned to the dozen soldiers that had gone into the building, very few of them were holding equipment. "All soldiers holding equipment put it in the back of the truck." They moved in a quick, orderly fashion, doing what they were told.

"They're both clean boss," one of the soldiers who had been inspecting the search told the brothers.

"Good," Toti said, "load them in the truck, get everyone back in the vehicles and let's head back, Commander Ralph is eager to see this little bitch again."

Megan was roughly pulled to her feet and dragged to the back of the truck she had stolen from the asylum compound, she and Dylan were roughly thrown into the back and the door was such behind them. Megan glanced toward the front of the truck and noticed that there was a cage separating the back from the cab section of the truck.

"What happened to the bag? And the sniper? All I saw where the grenades, the Thompsons, a colt and the heavy weapons," Dylan asked.

Megan didn't answer because as soon as Dylan asked the driver door opened and a soldier got in, then the passenger door opened followed by another soldier.

"I hope you two are ready? It's gonna be a long and bumpy ride from here on out, especially for you Ms. Gaebel. The Commander is eagerly awaiting you," with these words said by the driving soldier, the truck came to life with a roar and began to speed back to the insane prison that Megan had just recently escaped from in order to complete her mission of killing Siesel. But once again, the end of him had not yet come.

Jesse Perriam sat in the front passenger seat of the truck that was transporting the prisoners. He felt good about himself, he and his squad had successfully captured the woman, and they were now bringing her back to their commander. He had not been called to take part in a lot of action since he became part Officer Ronald Ralph's secret militant group and was now proud to have completed what he was sent to do. He was startled from his thoughts when his cell phone that was attached to his left hip started to ring. He heard his partner in the drivers seat smirk as his phone sang the words "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob Squarepants!…" and quickly answered before anymore words were sung.

"Hello?" he said as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Perriam?" Commander Ralph's voice came back over the receiver.

Jesse was surprised, he didn't feel he was important enough yet to receive a personal call from the commander himself, but shook it off and answered. "Yes sir."

"Listen carefully, do not react to what I'm about to tell you and do not repeat anything said to you. In a few minutes, the female prisoner in the back of your truck will attack the male prisoner, you are not to react or interfere. Whoever dies during the bout will be disposed of in the nearest alley," Ralph said. "An explanation will be given when you return to headquarters. Remember, no interference or reaction, drive on normally as if nothing is going on. Now pass the phone to your comrade so I can tell him the same.

"Acknowledged, please hold for a second, sir," Jesse said as he passed the phone to the driver.

Ted Cooke looked at his comrade with a confusion as he handed him the phone. _Why the hell would someone call his cell phone if they wanted to talk to me, I have my own cell_? Ted asked himself. Jesse confirmed why a moment afterwards.

"It's the commander, he has a message for us," Jesse said.

Ted took the phone and just as he pushed it to his ear he heard the all-too-familiar voice of Commander Ralph.

"Listener carefully, do not react to what I'm about to tell you…."

Ted listened quietly to what his commander told him then told Ralph he understood. He then hung up the phone and continued to drive in silence. Both Jesse and Ted sat there, waiting for the moment when the fight in their trunk would occur, both eager to see the outcome.


	15. Chapter 15: How He Came Back

Chapter 15: Just A Little Time

Chapter 15: How He Came Back

Jessica Koury resurfaced in the river; she quickly removed her oxygen mask and swam to the shore. She and four others had been assigned to dive into the deep river to locate and search the armored truck that had careened off the bridge after a lengthily chase. She was the lead diver and was the first to resurface with the report on what the findings were, the others surfaced shortly afterward. Koury was one of the few females in Commander Ralph's militant group and she felt proud that they higher ranks saw her fit to lead four males into the field. She reached the shore and approached the squad leader, and they exchanged a salute.

"Status report?" the commander barked more than asked.

"We're having a bit of trouble in determining the operatives final status, the cab is wedged between two large boulders and the rear door is stuck. However, the vehicle is heavily charred and banged up from the explosion and the fall, I would place them as deceased but we're gonna need the crane to be completely sure," Koury reported.

"Alright, thank you, lieutenant. I'll radio for the crane to be brought in ASAP," the commander said.

"Thank you sir, I'll round up the other four and get them in formation to await orders," Koury said. They exchanged salutes again and Koury proceeded back to the river to get her troops together.

A kilometer or so down the river from Ralph's troops a pair of binoculars poked out from a bush, watching Ralph's troops closely, looking for any sign of what happened when the divers went down to the waterlogged truck. The hands holding the binoculars relaxed a bit when the man who appeared to be the commander of the present soldiers picked up his radio, he looked distraught as he spoke into it, but the troops had began moving into formation and hadn't started searching, which meant they were unable to get into the truck for some reason. They had a bit of time, just a little, before they were able to see that there was no one in it. Just a little time for them to get as far as possible.

"They weren't able to get into the truck, we're home free for a little while," Kevin said, letting the binoculars hang around his neck and standing up from his kneeling position behind the bush.

"Good, let's get moving before they get whatever the need to see if we're in there," Siesel said as he picked up the ammo bag of BAR clips that they found the binoculars in and threw it to Kevin. Kevin swung it on his shoulder and they began to jog deep into the forest, away from their hunters, away from their death.

Rosenberg Insane Asylum, built and operated by doctor and scientist Ronald David Ralph I, was erected in 1951 and had been the main holding facility for the city's criminally insane. Named after Dr. Ralph's mentor in school Dr. Patrick A. Rosenberg. When Dr. Ralph passed away in1980 at the age of 82, he left the business to his song, knowing that his son did not have the medical experience to be fit to run an asylum. Since the business was passed down, it was used less and less to hold criminally insane so Officer Ronald David Ralph II added a small wing where the few patients left and the doctors that tended to them were, and the rest were used to house and train his skilled militant group, and his device. The mind control device. Officer Ralph took so much pride in this device that his father had invented. When he had taken over the building, Ralph found the blueprints for the device in a safe behind his father's desk. His desk now. And that's where Ralph sat, behind his desk, in his office, in a plush leather desk chair with wheels, waiting for the return of his prisoners that had escaped almost too easily from his asylum. Right now though, the main thing on his mind was his device. The machine had been damaged when the traitor open fired on the room full of people who were present while Megan was being infested. A video screen and a control panel were riddles with bullets, but repaired by his technicians a few hours after their escape. The traitor was treated for his actions when the very little control Ralph had on Megan's mind forced her to kill him. Do to him what he did to his precious machine.

Ralph's thoughts then turned to the other function of that machine, for he would not be sitting behind his desk today if it were not for the machines second function; he would be rotting in the ground in the graveyard outback. The machine had given him a gift that ancient cultures had slain entire nations over. Immortality. Ralph's hands moved down to the cut that the second traitor, Kevin Rawlings, had put in his chest. The sword had indeed pierced his heart, but as long as the metal bug, similar to the one in Megan's head, lay in the very center of his body the machine made it so all damage to his internal organs was healed, and he was back to life.

Decapitation was a problem though. The organs that needed to be fixed weren't attacked anymore and Ralph's head and body had to be placed in the machine itself in order for regeneration to take its course. Thankfully one of his top clearance soldiers had found his body, one of the soldiers that knew everything that happened, knew about the machine and its functions, knew how to help him. Now, here he sat again, behind his desk, waiting for the prisoners and the lone traitor left to be brought back to him. Megan was already on her way, and it's possible that Siesel and Kevin were already dead. It would be a stroke of luck if they happened to die over the fall they took. Ralph smiled at these thoughts but the thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing on his desk.

"Hello?" Ralph said, as he picked up the receiver and pushed it to his ear.

"Commander? This is Sergeant Camacho phoning to report the status of the traitor's get away vehicle. We are unable to see into the cab because the cab itself is wedged between too boulders and the back door is jammed. We request permission to bring in the crane to check the cab, sir!" Sergeant Andrew Camacho spoke, in the formal soldier tone used when addressing a superior officer.

"Authorized, report back to me when the status of the operatives is confirmed," Ralph said hanging up the phone.

If Kevin and Siesel were still in the cab they were long dead by now. If they had swam out they'll probably be in the forest across the bridge. Running. He picked up his phone and dialed a three digit extension. The dialing was followed by a three short rings before someone answered.

Ralph's chief of staff Kyle Belanger answered the phone. "Yes commander?" The formal tone was in his voice and although Ralph loved having his own private army the formal tone got rather annoying.

"Radio SK7; tell her to keep alive in the woods. The operatives may be there. Tell her to make sure she keeps her eye open. If they are spotted get her to move in and bring me back the bodies," Ralph commanded.

"Yes, sir!" was all her heard before he hung up the phone.

Ralph then sat back in his chair, making himself comfortable, waiting for the word from SK7. His most vicious killer.


	16. Chapter 16: Lust, Love, Hate

Chapter 16: Lust, Love, Hate

Chapter 16: Lust, Love, Hate

Megan Gaebel and Dylan Johnson sat in the back of the armored truck, one on each side, staring at each other, silently, waiting to be taken by to the prison. Taken back to Ralph. A maniac who seems almost immortal. A maniac who was probably going to torture and string both of them up when he got their hands on them. Megan sat, staring at Dylan, thinking of ways to escape. Suddenly, their eyes met, and Megan felt a feeling unlike any other. A feeling she had felt only once before, not too long ago, when she had riddled a guard who was helping her escape from the asylum. She remembered, so clearly, the thrill she felt holding down the trigger, listening to the bullets fly from the barrel, watching them pierce numerous body parts of the traitor. What Megan felt, right now, was the uncontrollable urge to kill.

_Fight it. _She urged herself. _He's an ally. A friend. Not a foe, he does not deserve to be killed. Fight it Megan!! _She screamed at herself in her head. The urge disappeared and Megan settled back in, expecting it to stay gone. However, it returned and before Megan knew what she was doing she launched herself across the trunk of the truck, her hands around Dylan's throat; choking him.

He struggled for a while, trying to force Megan off, to get her hands away. His face started to turn blue, he was going to die. With a last burst of adrenaline he pushed Megan off, making her fly through the air and slam into the opposite wall. Recoiling fast, Megan pounced back on him, lashing out at his face, scratching and punching him. He returned with a hard blow to Megan's jaw, causing her to gasp and roll off him. Before she could get back up, Dylan was on top of her, delivering hard blows to her face. She could taste blood now as his fists rained down on her. She struggled hard, finally managing to let her knee connect with his groin.

Dylan heaved over in pain, but before he fell, Megan grabbed his arm and careened his head hard into the steel wall of the truck. He fell and she pounced on him, continuously pounding his head into the wall. Dylan could feel himself slipping from consciousness as Megan began to attack him, smashing his head into the wall and clawing at his face.

In the front of the truck, Ted Cooke tried to remain calm as he drove, the fight was going on now and the intensity made him want to stop it. He couldn't take it. Blood was being spilt. One of the prisoners was going to loose their life and he couldn't take it. He began to pull over to the road.

"Ted, what are you doing?" Jesse said form the passenger seat.

"I'm pulling over. I have to stop this. I can't take it," Ted responded.

"You can't do that! We were given direct orders," Jesse almost shouted.

"I can't let one of them die!" Ted yelled.

"Theodore, I don't care if I have to put a bullet in our head to ensure we do not disobey. We will not compromise everything by getting soft under the bosses orders!" Jesse bellowed reaching for his side arm.

Ted sighed. "I can't do it. I have to save them," he said stopping the car on the side of the road.

Before Ted knew what happened, Jesse's sidearm was clear of the holster and pushed against his temple. "You have ten seconds to start this car before you're left in the alley with the dead prisoner," Jesse said, looking straight at Ted, his usual joking manner had evaporated.

Ted looked at Jesse sternly for a few moments. Then he opened the truck door and put one foot out. Before Ted knew what happened, everything went black and Ted Cooke never saw another thing.

Jesse got out of the truck and went around to the other side of the truck. He pushed Ted's limp, lifeless body back into the truck and into the passenger seat, he started the truck and continued toward the asylum; the sounds of the fight still echoing from the back.

"Megan, why are you doing this?" Dylan choked, barely breathing as Megan continued to strangle him.

Megan didn't reply as she tightened her grip. Dylan swings his foot backwards, connecting with Megan's stomach and causing her to let go, winded. Dylan could barely move now. He was bleeding heavily from scratches on his neck and face and he was dizzy from the blows to the head. He tried to advance on Megan, but fell to his knees as blackness consumed him. He couldn't see. The trunk was spinning. He collapsed. Letting unconsciousness consume him.

Megan prodded Jesse a few times with her foot. He didn't move. Megan smiled. _He's unconscious. Now kill him_. The voice in her head urged. She stopped and looked down at him. Feeling a faint trace of remorse, but it soon evaporated and with a new urge for death, she picked up Dylan's unconscious body and, with every ounce of her strength, snapped his neck. She then settled down on the floor of the trunk, the urge gone, nothing left but her conscience eating at her as she stared at the now lifeless body of her lover.

She started to cry. _They've made me into a monster._ She thought, tears pouring down her cheeks, her heart ripped with anguish. _I will not rest until they are all dead. I must shift my focuses from Siesel and make these bastards pay for what they made me do. They are all dead._ The tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she sat and waited for the truck to stop at the asylum.

Jesse watched in the rearview mirror as Dylan Johnson's neck was snapped. _Strong young thing_. Jesse thought, awed and impressed by her ferocity. She was so powerful, so strong, for such a petite young woman. His thoughts were interrupted as the SpoungeBob SquarePants theme song rang through the car again. He answered quickly.

"Parriam," he said picking up the phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Is the fight done?" Officer Ronald Ralph's voice rang back to him over the receiver.

"Yes sir," he replied. "The woman was victorious," he informed his commander.

"As I foresaw," Ralph replied. A note of satisfaction touched his voice that almost scared Jesse.

"Commander, I have some terrible news however," Jesse said. He hesitated wondering if it was the right time to say what he had done.

"What is it soldier?" Ralph urged over the phone.

"I had to kill Cooke. He was going to disobey a direct order and stop the fight. He wouldn't listen to me. I had to kill him so he would not jeopardize everything," Jesse said, his head slumping to his chest. Ralph's answer surprised him.

"Good job soldier, we cannot have any incompetence in order to make sure that everything remains in order. I'll see to it that you're rewarded for you service and discipline. Dump Cooke's body with that of the fallen prisoner. Make sure you tranquilize the girl because without Cooke you won't be hard to jump," Ralph said.

"Understood," was Jesse's final word as he snapped the phone closed.

A short while after he spotted an ally up ahead. He pulled the truck in there and got out. He switched the clip in his sidearm to tranquilizers and went to the back door. He opened it and pointed the gun at Megan. He just had enough time to see her eyes widen before he pulled the trigger and sent her to the floor. He grabbed Dylan's body and threw it in a dumpster near by, Ted's body joining him shortly after. He closed up the trunk and passenger door and got back into the driver's side. He started up the truck and with the unconscious, female prisoner in the trunk; he backed out of the ally and continued toward the asylum to deliver his prize to his commander.


End file.
